36/8
Arapça harfli ayet metni إِنَّا جَعَلْنَا فِي أَعْنَاقِهِمْ أَغْلاَلاً فَهِيَ إِلَى الأَذْقَانِ فَهُم مُّقْمَحُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin İnna cealna fi a'nakihim ağlalen fe hiye ilel ezkani fehüm mukmehun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-innâ:Muhakkak biz 2-cealna:geçirmişizdir 3-fîa'nâgihin:boyunlarına 4-ağlâlen:kelepçeler 5-fehiye:onlar(kelepçeler) 6-ilel ezgâni:çenelerine dayanmıştır 7-fehüm mukmahûn:(burunları yukarı gözleri aşağı) somurtup kalmışlardır Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Şüphe yok ki biz, boyunlarına lâleler vurduk, elleri, âdeta çenelerine kenetlendi lâlelerle, bu yüzden onlar, başlarını dimdik tutarlar. Ali Bulaç Meali Gerçekten biz onların boyunlarına, çenelere kadar (dayanan) halkalar geçirdik; bu yüzden başları yukarı kalkıktır. Ahmet Varol Meali Gerçekten biz onların boyunlarına, çenelerine kadar dayanan halkalar geçirdik. Bu yüzden başları yukarı kalkıktır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Onların boyunlarına demir halkalar geçirdik, o halkalar çenelerine dayanmıştır. Bu sebeple kafaları yukarıya kalkık durumdadır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Onların boyunlarına demir halkalar geçirdik, o halkalar çenelerine dayanmıştır. Bu sebeple kafaları yukarıya kalkık durumdadır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Biz, onların boyunlarına halkalar geçirdik. O halkalar çenelere kadar dayanmaktadır. Bu yüzden kafaları yukarı kalkıktır. Edip Yüksel Meali Boyunlarına, çenelerine kadar varan prangalar taktık da kafaları yukarıya dikilmiştir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Çünkü Biz, onların boyunlarına kelepçeler geçirmişiz de onlar, çenelerine dayanmıştır da burunları yukarı, gözleri aşağı somurtmaktadırlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Çünkü biz onların boyunlarına kelepçekler geçirmişiz, onlar çenelerine dayanmıştır da burunları yukarı gözleri aşağı somurtmaktadırlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Şüphe yok ki, Biz onların boyunlarına kelepçeler geçirmişizdir, tâ ki onların çenelerine kadar dayanmıştır. Artık onlar başları yukarı kaldırılmış, gözleri aşağıya çevrilmiş kimselerdir, bir şey görüp anlayamazlar. Muhammed Esed Onların boyunlarına çenelerine kadar uzayan demir halkalar geçirdik ki kafalarını dik tutmak zorunda kalsınlar; Suat Yıldırım Boyunlarına öyle boyunduruklar koyduk ki onlar çenelerine dayanmaktadır. Boyunları yukarı, çeneleri kalkık, gözleri havada bir durumdadırlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali Biz onların boyunlarına halkalar geçirdik. Çenelere kadar dayanan o halkalar yüzünden kafaları kalkıktır. Şaban Piriş Meali Biz, onların boyunlarına, çenelerine varan halkalar geçirdik. Onun için başları kalkıktır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Biz onların boyunlarına öyle boyunduruklar geçirdik ki, çenelerine dayanır da başları havaya dikili kalır. 3 Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Biz onların boyunlarına bukağılar geçirdik. Bukağılar çenelere dayanmıştır da bu yüzden onların kafaları yukarı kalkıktır. Yusuf Ali (English) We have put yokes round their necks right up to their chins, so that their heads are forced up (and they cannot see). M. Pickthall (English) Lo! We have put on their necks carcans reaching unto the chins, so that they are made stiff-necked. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Çünkü biz onların boyunlarında birtakım bağlar, kelepçeler yapmışızdır. AĞLAL: Gayının zammesiyle "gull"ün çoğuludur. Bahir'de denilir ki: Gull; zorlama tazyik, azab etmek, esirlik mânâsıyla boynu saran ve boyun ile beraber iki veya bir eli de bağlayandır. Râgıb da şöyle der: Organları ortasına alan bağdır. Bazıları da azab etmek ve şiddet göstermek için eli boyuna bağlayan bağdır, diye ifade etmişlerdir. Kâmus mütercimi de hapsedilenin ve delinin boynuna geçirdikleri demir toka ve lâleye (halkaya) denilir, diye anlatmıştır. m Demek ki gull, kelepçe ve lâle (halka) denilen demir bağlardır. Ebu Hayyan, Bahir'de diyor ki: Zâhir olan bu âyetinin, istiâre değil, hakikat olmasıdır. İman etmeyeceklerini haber verince, ahiretteki hallerinden de bir şey haber verilmiş demektir. Bununla beraber âlimlerin çoğu bunun bir istiâre olduğunu söylemişlerdir ki, hidayetlerine engel olan ruhsal ve sosyal alışkanlık ve şartların "Biz her insanın kuşunu (yaptıklarını) kendi boynuna doladık." (İsrâ, 17/13) âyeti gereğince kazanılmış bir ceza halinde tabiat ve ondan ayrılmayışını tasvirdir. Çünkü tomruk ve kelepçe gibi bağların, ceza ve azab aletlerinden olması itibariyle zorunlu olan yaratılışları değil, kazanmakla hak edişi gerektiren cezaî bir zorlamayı ifade eder. İlk bakışta çağdaş medeniyetin boyun bağlarını hatırlatır gibi görünen bu "ağlâl" hem ferdin yaratılış kabiliyetini yanlış hedeflere sevk eden toplum baskısının kötü sıkıntılarını, hem de batıl itikatlar, çirkin alışkanlıklar, kötü huylar, taklid, taassub, nefsin arzuları gibi küfür ve günahlardan hoşlandırıp, imandan kaçındıran fena huylara ve durumlara nefislerin alıştırıla alıştırıla değişmez hale getirilmiş olmasını temsildir. Evet o kelepçeler "Allah onların kalblerini mühürlemiştir." (Bakara, 2/7) ifadesi üzere çıkmaz bir şekilde boyunlarına geçirilmiş. Onlar; o demir çemberler, enli, dik yakalıklar halinde Çenelere dayanmıştır. Burunları yukarı, gözleri aşağı somurtmuş kalmışlardır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Onların boyunlarına çenelerine kadar uzayan demir halkalar geçirdik ki (6) kafalarını dik tutmak zorunda kalsınlar; (7) 6 - Zemahşerî: "Bu, onların hakikati bilinçli şekilde inkar etmelerinin temsîlî ifadesidir." Bkz. 13:5'e ilişkin not 13 ve 34:33'e ilişkin not 44. 7 - Zımnen, "ve doğru yolu göremesinler" (Râzî); onların "başlarını dik tutmaları", aynı zamanda küstahça böbürlenmelerini de simgeler. Diğer taraftan, Allah'ın günahkarların boyunlarına "demir halkalar geçirmesi", 2:7'de sözü edilen ve buna ilişkin 7. notta açıklanan "onların kalplerini ve kulaklarını mühürlemesi"ne benzer bir mecazdır. Bir sonraki ayette zikredilen "set" ve "perde" mecazları için de aynı şey söylenebilir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 8. Şüphe yok ki, biz onların boyunlarına kelepçeler geçirmişizdir tâki onların çenelerine kadar dayanmıştır. Artık onlar başlarını yukarı kaldırılmış, gözleri aşağıya çevrilmiş kimselerdir, -birşey görüp anlayamazlar-, 8. Bu mübarek âyetler, temiz yaratılışlarını zayi ederek imândan mahrum kalmış kimselerin pek ibret verici vaziyetlerini tasvir ediyor. Onların nasihatlardan yararlanacak bir durumda bulunmadıklarını bildiriyor. Yüce Peygamber'in irşâd ve ikazından kimlerin faydalanıp kimlerin faydalanamayacaklarını haber veriyor ve bütün hâlleri, eserleri yazılan ve Allah tarafından bilinen insanları öldüklerinden sonra Cenab-ı Hak'kın tekrar hayata kavuşturacağını beyân buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Cenab-ı Hak, imândan mahrum kalmış olan kimselerin zelilce vaziyetlerini misâl yoluyla şöylece tasvir buyuruyor: (Şüphe yok ki, biz onların) 0 küfrü tercih eden kimselerin (boyunlarına kelepçeler geçirmişizdir) onların boyunları demir bağlar, kelepçelerle bağlanılmış bulunmaktadır. (Tâki) 0 kelepçeler (onların çenelerine kadar dayanmıştır.) boyunlarını doğru bir tarafa döndürebilecek bir vaziyette değildirler. (Artık onlar başları yukarı kaldırılmış, gözleri aşağıya çevrilmiş kimselerdir) Gözleri etrafa bakacak bir kabiliyette bulunmamaktadır, onlar birşeyi güzelce görüp anlayamaz bir hâldedirler. "Bu âyeti kerime, Ebu Cehl gibi kâfirlerin hakkında nazil olmuştur. Buyurulmuş oluyor ki, o kâfirler, kendi yaratılışlarını zâyetmiş, iradelerini kötüye kullanmış oldukları için onların boyunlarına öyle mânevi demir kelepçeler vurulmuştur. Onları hidayet yolunu görüp takibedemezler. § A'nak; Boyun manâsına olan "Unk"un çoğuludur. § Ağlâl; Esirlerin, suçluların ellerini boyunlarına başlayan demir bağ ve kelepçe manâsına gelen "Gul" kelimesinin çoğuludur. § Ezkân; İki çenenin biriktiği yer manâsına olan "Zekan" lâfzının çoğuludur. § Ikmâh; da başı yukarıya kaldırmak, gözü bakmaktan men etmek demektir. Başlarını yukarıya kaldırıp gözlerini yere dikip duranlara da "mukmehûn" denilir.